Method V (see Non-patent reference 1) or Method W (see Example 79 of Patent reference 1) is known as a method for producing a 1-biphenylmethylimidazole compound having an angiotensin II receptor antagonistic activity.

Method X is known as a method for producing an imidazole compound using tartaric acid diester (see Patent reference 2).

Method Y is known as a method for producing a 1-(tetrazolylbiphenylmethyl)imidazole compound from a 1-(cyanobiphenylmethyl)imidazole compound (see Patent reference 3).

Method Z is known as a method for producing a 1-biphenylmethyl-4-(1-hydroxy-1-methylethyl)imidazole compound from a 1-biphenylmethyl-4-methoxycarbonylimidazole compound (see Patent reference 4).

From an industrial viewpoint, a production method is desired which is superior in that the reaction proceeds efficiently in an industrial reaction vessel such as a reactor; that it has high total yield; that it has high reaction selectivity; that it provides the desired compound with high purity; that it has a small number of reaction steps; that the reaction is safe; and the like.